


The many faces of Tapping, part two: RepliCarter

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The many faces of Tapping [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	The many faces of Tapping, part two: RepliCarter

 

Celebrating the magnificent RepliCarter, my favorite Stargate villain, so wonderfully played by the always awesome AT <3

Same tutorial as for the one with Magnus, but with different settings. It's always great fun to learn something new and from this tut I certainly did!

(I consider this some of my best work, especially the color grading)


End file.
